<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for having loved a little while by pulchramors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858766">for having loved a little while</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors'>pulchramors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, look i was going to do all the ship tags but it got too much, oof, so only the ot3 ones have all the names, some weight talk but it is wholesome and cute, though does it matter at this point? and the character tags are already a spoiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The royal trio has to wait for a little to clean up after having some fun together. </p>
<p>The fluff after a smut I'm never going to finish, so I'm posting it on its own. Short, almost teeth-rotting fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for having loved a little while</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is bad, don't bully me, I suck at those.</p>
<p>I'm never going to actually finish the smut that comes before this, but this doesn't mean I cannot post the fluff aftermath on its own. Rated T because of the implied sex that happened just before (also implied double penetration) but if you think it needs changing let me know! Also I wrote this before remembering that now in most modern houses you can just jump right in without having to turn on the boiler (is that how it's called in English?) and wait for like half an hour then turn it off again before you go in, but it does give an excuse for fluff, so shhh. </p>
<p>There's some brief talking about body image I guess? Which I don't know if needs a tag? Or what tag exactly, for that matter. Akechi's carefully calculated public image ™</p>
<p>English isn't my native language, so let me know if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes!<br/>Hope you enjoy this! (◜௰◝)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We should shower." Akira finally said after some silence, Kasumi nodding along. Akechi just groaned, not wanting to get up already. </p>
<p>"You need to turn the boiler on." he mumbled, turning to bury his face in Akira's arm, making him chuckle and pull him to his chest in a hug, using his other hand to run his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>"I'll get it!" Kasumi smiled, getting up only to come back a few moments later, standing over the bed flustered. "<em>Um</em>- I don't actually know how-"</p>
<p>Akechi groaned again before sitting up, wincing a little. <em>That was going to hurt like hell tomorrow. </em></p>
<p>"Must I do everything myself?" He muttered, getting up. </p>
<p>"I cou-" Akira started, trying to also get up, but Akechi raised his hand, motioning him to stop.</p>
<p>"Both of you sit down <em>before</em> you destroy my apartment." </p>
<p>Kasumi giggled and practically jumped on the bed, snuggling up to Akira who lied back down and pressed a kiss on top of her head. Akechi rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile a little as he turned his back on them. </p>
<p>
  <em>'Idiots.'</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"<em>Move" </em>Akechi nudged Akira harshly as he climbed back into bed and quickly lied back down between the two of them. Akira smirked, turning on his side and half leaning against the wall, making space and Kasumi giggled, hugging Akechi's arm and pushing her face into the nape of his neck, pushing some hair aside.</p>
<p>"Why did you only push me?" He pouted</p>
<p>"I <em>actually like</em> Yoshizawa. <em>You-"  </em>Akechi glared, almost "<em>-</em>are just a pain in the ass." His eyebrow frowned a little, before his smirked. "<em>Quite literally </em>if I may add." Kasumi laughed, raising her head to kiss him on the cheek, almost touching the edge of his lips. </p>
<p>"See senpai, he <em>does</em> like me more than you."</p>
<p>"To be fair, you are responsible for <em>that</em> too." He hummed, pushing his arm under the two of them, pulling them closer and resting his chin on the top of Akechi's head</p>
<p>Akechi let them banter for a while, feeling the pleasant heat from their bodies, letting his mind wander. <em>Ugh</em> - he had to do laundry. He was pretty sure those were his last clean sheets they were laying on and they were absolutely disgusting after everything. A small tap on his collarbone snapped him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Hey, how long do we have to wait for the water?" </p>
<p>"Around 15 minutes? Maybe 20 since it's going to take a bit more with the three of us." he mumbled. It was going to be a little cramped in the small bathroom, but no worse than trying to fit 3 people on a single bed.</p>
<p>"...Should we get dressed then?" Kasumi asked reluctantly and Akira shrugged. </p>
<p>"Our clothes will get dirty. Besides - it's not like we <em>haven't </em>seen each other naked." Kasumi blushed a little, shifting. </p>
<p>"<em>Still- </em>It-it's embarrassing!" </p>
<p>"Out of the three of us, you actually have the least amount of reasons to get embarrassed." Akechi said and Akira hummed in agreement. Kasumi pulled a little back, tilting her head in confusion.</p>
<p>"Hm? What do you mean by that?" Both boys stared at her before exchanging a look. </p>
<p>"Yoshizawa, you have a <em>six-pack</em>. Plus I'm fairly certain you could quite literally <em>crush </em>someone's head with your thighs." Akira nodded in agreement as Akechi replied, fingers ghosting over Kasumi's stomach, making her flush even more.</p>
<p>"We-Well! I <em>am </em>an athlete after all! I'm probably the only one doing backflips out of the metaverse!" she laughed nervously, raising one of her hands to hide half of her face. "Be-Besides! Both of you, um, both of you also have great bodies! Akira-senpai really surprised me actually, since he looks so skinny in his uniform!" It was Akira's turn to blush a little, rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p>"I do like working out." he hummed. "I do pull-ups from the beams in the attic. Oh, sometimes I go to the gym with Ryuji. It's fun." </p>
<p>"I know right! And you feel so energized after a good work out!" Kasumi nodded enthusiastically. </p>
<p>Akechi groaned, putting his arm over his eyes. </p>
<p>"You actually <em>like</em> working out? Yoshizawa I expected, but<em> you too</em>?" he turned his face, still half-hidden between his arm and his hair, to look at Akira. The other two blinked in surprise. </p>
<p>"You don't? But I always see you on your bike!" Kasumi said, Akira humming in agreement. "A-A-And you also have a...a really nice body." she almost whispered the last part, making Akira chuckle. Akechi sighed and put his arm down.</p>
<p>"It is easier than walking everywhere. And I do have a certain image to uphold." He paused, letting out a chuckle. "Though I believe I'm going to be too sore to bike anywhere tomorrow, thanks to you two." Akira smirked, tilting his face up to give him a quick kiss and Kasumi buried her face in his chest, mumbling an apology, completely flushed red and matching her hair.</p>
<p>"I can't believe she's getting embarrassed <em>now." </em>Akira laughed and Akechi rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>"I can't believe you would deliberately want to get sweaty and make your whole body hurt for no reason." </p>
<p>"Says the one who just got railed by <em>two people at once</em> and is currently-" Akira smirked and Akechi cut him off elbowing him lightly.</p>
<p>"<em>Shut it.</em> At least I got s<em>omething</em> out of it. You two are the real masochists."</p>
<p>"Come on!" Kasumi lifted her face. "I'm sure there's gotta be one sport you like!" Akechi thought about it for a second. </p>
<p>"It's not as if I detest it or anything. Biking is practical and while I took rock climbing to help with the metaverse it is...Enjoyable. It's just -" he sighed "If I had a choice I'd like to just sit around for once I suppose." he laughed dejectedly. "But then I'd get fat." Kasumi giggled and Akira tried -<em>and failed</em>- to change his small laugh into an awkward cough. Akechi felt his face flush a little. "I can't afford to be <em>ugly</em> like some of you." Both Akira's and Kasumi's smiles fell and they exchanged a look. </p>
<p>"Not that I'm complaining, but you'd be just as handsome anyway, so there's no point in worrying over that." Akira pushed some of Akechi's hair out of his face. "Plus, you don't have only your good looks going on for you, <em>d</em><em>etective."</em> he teased.</p>
<p>"And for the record, I think you'd look really cute if you had-" Kasumi started, pinching Akechi's side playfully, stopping in her tracks when he jumped back, letting out a laugh. She blinked in surprise before smiling deviously. </p>
<p>"Akechi...<em>Are you ticklish</em>?" she asked, hands still ghosting over his side. Akechi glared at her, inhaling sharply. </p>
<p>"<em>Don't you dare-"</em></p>
<p><em>"Oh? Is that a yes?" </em>Akechi completely backed against Akira, who was watching them amused.</p>
<p>"I'm serious Yoshizawa, <em>don't you fucking dare-" </em>Kasumi giggled. </p>
<p>"Senpai! Grab him!" Akira nodded, pulling Akechi in a strong grip and breathed against his neck, making him involuntary giggle. </p>
<p>"Ah- I <em>fucking-" </em>he bit his lip, trying not to laugh again as Kasumi raised her hands, slowly drawing them closer. "<em>I fucking hate both of you."</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me, posting this: Finally, I upload some wholesome fucking content. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Headcons that I will die defending: </p>
<p>Yoshizawa is blushy and everything, but when she gets in the mood ™ you're getting dicked down. She's going to tease her partner relentlessly until they're a blushing mess ™ and boss them around. She will also become a blushing mess if you bring it up after. </p>
<p>Akiren looks skinny with clothes on, but likes working out and is buff ™. Do you know how much muscle mass you need to do to lift yourself like that? A lot. The boy has abs and his arms grow twice the size when he flexes. </p>
<p>Akechi doesn't really like working out -mostly getting sweaty, anything else doesn't really mind. But he's got an image ™ to uphold, plus he needs to be in top condition to fight shadows. He took rock climbing to help him hide around in Mementos -and Palaces- the black mask outfit having those talons both as a last resort defense and helping him climb on walls/weird places to avoid confrontation. He's not buff, but he has some muscle and pretty much no body fat, because of that and his terrible eating habits. He does like the rush though to an extent and even though he thinks he'd just do nothing if he had the choice/free time, he would eventually pick something up, though more casually. Maybe boxing, to get some of that pent up anger out.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think! (´ヮ`)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>